Time cannot erase
by KathBell
Summary: And just like that, he was gone. George's reaction on Fred's death. Song-fic to My Immortal, major spoilers for DH.


**Time cannot erase.**

**Authors note: My idea of Fred's death, the ending was so annoying; no George reaction. So here is my idea of his reaction. Major spoilers for Harry Potter and the deathly hollows. **

**Song fic to My Immortal. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

George walked past all of the bodies, hatred burning for the now dead death-eaters, and sorrow filling him as he past bodies of people he knew, even if only vaguely, most of the dead had bought something from his and Fred's shop. So this was it, the war was over. He dipped his head in respect for all those dead or injured, but when he lifted his head again, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his mother crying, Ron fighting back tears while clinging onto Hermione, his father crying like his mother, Percy kneeling next to someone – someone dead – Ginny crying into Harry's shoulder. No Fred, or Hagrid, there were many people in his family, and his non-blood-related 'Family' that weren't here. They couldn't all be dead could they? The corridor he was standing in had been destroyed, what if they had all been in here? "Fred?" Ginny choked out. That was confusing for George – Ginny hardly ever got him and Fred mixed up. He shook his head.

"How many years now, and you lot are still getting us mixed up?" He had to admit, it didn't feel right saying that while he had no idea where his twin brother was. His breathing hitched as Ginny burst out in tears again.

George continued to walk, his pace quickening as worry engulfed him, he looked towards his mother. "Mum? What's happened?" She just sobbed. George followed her line of sight. Tears blurred his eyes as they rested on Fred's dead body.

"No..."

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

Grief engulfed him, tears streamed down his face. No, no, no, no. This could not be happening, this isn't happening! Fred can't be dead, he can't, he can't be dead! George shook his head, this had to be one of their pranks, the pair of them were famous for their pranks – yes that was it, just another joke. George fell to his knee's, knowing that this wasn't a prank. They always pranked their family together. "Come on, Fred wake up!" He was shaking his brother's shoulder, his pleas desperate. Ginny and his mother burst into another fit of tears. George realised that there would never be another 'Twin' prank again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

It had been one week. George looked at the ceiling above his bed, his family were staying in some hotel, he hadn't really listened to the details. He and Fred had always done everything together, pranked their brothers and sister, done – well, occasionally – homework, got into trouble, started a business, lived, well, lived together in a way, until now. They were joined at the hip, well, it felt that way.

They had always been there for each other, helped each other through hard times, held each other together. But not any more.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

George had barely spoken until today. It was the funeral. There had been plenty of those funerals over the past week, thousands even, He had gotten dressed, how he didn't even know, ever since Fred's death, everything had been a blur. Now, he watched, tears in his eyes, as Fred's body was lowered into the ground, and prepared himself for his speech.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Me and Fred." What was he supposed to say? He knew that his voice was hoarse – the jokes Fred could make at that. Shaking his head once, and trying not to cry, he continued. "Also known as the twins" Another choked back sob. "The pranksters, the weaselys, and the jokers." A smile spread onto his face. "Fireworks in the great hall, that was his idea." He couldn't make eye contact with anyone, so he looked at the coffin. "Our first year at Hogwarts, we lost so many points I lost count after a week." He heard a small sob/laugh from – Hold on, Miss McGonagall? Hagrid was here too. "Same the next year, and the next... Okay, all of the years." A sigh, a nod, or a laugh/sob was heard through the people there. Tears blurred his vision again. "He won't be forgotten." And in one swift movement, he moved his wand towards the sky, muttered a spell, and watched as sparks flew out of his wand, and a picture of Fred's face was painted across the sky. "You won't be forgotten." He whispered to himself.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

**Ten years later. **

George walked over to the grave stone, a small child next to him, a woman not far behind him. Kathryn Weasely, his wife, had never had the chance to meet Fred, but she wished she had. Her son, Georges child, Fred Joseph Weasely hadn't either. "So is this where Uncle Freddy is?" Fred junior asked.

"Yeah."

"What was he like?" Fred junior asked, a curios look over his face. George sighed and placed the flowers onto the grave.

"He looked exactly like me, but he was the brains of it all. And you know what he did, he saved so many peoples – muggles, witches and wizards – lives. All of them lived, because of him." And he won't be forgotten.


End file.
